


Infine, a casa

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: [Ambientato dopo la fine di "Tales from the Borderlands", Rhys x Fiona]Fiona sbotta in una risata incontrollata, chiedendosi se tutto quello che ha vissuto non sia stato solo un sogno.«Grazie.» gli dice, dopo essersi seduta a terra e aver iniziato a controllare le risate. «Grazie di esserci stato, sempre.»«Ci siamo rivelati, ancora una volta, un’ottima squadra.» le risponde lui, di rimando, sorridendole.Buona lettura.





	Infine, a casa

_“Un paese ci vuole, non fosse che per il gusto di andarsene via._  
_Un paese vuol dire non essere soli, sapere che nella gente,_  
_nelle piante, nella terra c’è qualcosa di tuo,_  
_che anche quando non ci sei resta ad aspettarti.”_

Cesare Pavese – La luna e i falò

 

 

Con uno squarcio che aveva illuminato il cielo e un tremolio che aveva scosso la terra, Fiona e Rhys erano stati nuovamente catapultati davanti alla cassa che aveva dato inizio alla loro nuova avventura, inghiottendoli in quello che, si era rivelato, essere un passaggio che li aveva condotti in un altro mondo.  
Con più stupore di quanto fosse necessario, dato il nome della Cripta che li aveva condotti fin lì – Cripta del Viaggiatore -, avevano scoperto che fosse una cripta in grado di teletrasportarti nel tempo e nello spazio, verso mille nuove avventure.  
Per mesi avevano girovagato, cercando un modo di tornare indietro, nel loro pianeta e dalla loro famiglia. Fiona che, da sempre, si era sentita un’estranea su Pandora, aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per poter ritornare su quella superficie arida e piena di matti; per poter rimettere piede su quella che aveva capito essere la sua unica e sola casa. Rhys, neoproprietario di Atlas, era rimasto al suo fianco, cercando con ogni mezzo di ritornare su Pandora.  
Dopo avventure e peripezie di ogni tipo, erano riusciti a tornare indietro, ignari che, su Pandora, fossero passati soltanto pochi minuti dalla loro scomparsa. Usciti dalla Cripta, ritrovano tutti gli altri esattamente come li avevano lasciati e totalmente ignari delle vicende che li hanno coinvolti negli ultimi mesi.  
Fiona sbotta in una risata incontrollata, chiedendosi se tutto quello che ha vissuto non sia stato solo un sogno.  
«Grazie.» gli dice, dopo essersi seduta a terra e aver iniziato a controllare le risate. «Grazie di esserci stato, sempre.»  
«Ci siamo rivelati, ancora una volta, un’ottima squadra.» le risponde lui, di rimando, sorridendole.  
Fiona si alza e si dirige verso Sasha, chiedendosi dove la vita le condurrà e quali altre grandi avventure la attendono e Rhys la osserva allontanarsi, domandandosi se riuscirà mai a raggiungerla davvero.  
Il resto della giornata passa nel racconto dei loro ultimi mesi, mentre gli amici sono dubbiosi e stentano a credere alle avventure raccontate dai due.  
In serata, le sorelle comunicano agli altri la loro intenzione di tornare nella loro abitazione, per rimetterla a posto e capire cosa fare dopo.  
Il ruolo di Rhys è, in apparenza, molto più chiaro: come nuovo capo, dovrà prendere in mano le redini di Atlas e cercare di riportarla agli antichi splendori, grazie al prezioso aiuto di Vaughn e di quella schiera di impiegati che, quasi, lo venerano. Dovrà sicuramente capire cosa fare con quel fatto – la venerazione -, ma decide che non è il momento di pensarci.  
Raggiunge le due sorelle che stanno cercando di capire cosa sia possibile salvare del loro mezzo di trasporto – che in una manciata di giorni è andato e tornato dallo spazio – e rimane ad osservarle mentre sistemano una ruota andata in pezzi.  
Sasha si infila dentro e lascia Fiona con Rhys, quasi ammiccando alla sorella.  
«Allora, nuovo capo, ti impegnerai a gestire Atlas nel migliore dei modi?»  
«Lo spero.» risponde Rhys, incerto su come proseguire. «Sai, è strano. Ho ottenuto quello che volevo e anche di più, in fondo. Eppure, è come se mi sentissi a disagio, come se ci fosse qualcosa che mi turba.»  
«Si chiama ‘incertezza umana’, Rhys. Benché tu la nasconda dentro di te o la mimetizzi con il tuo braccio, sei quantomai umano anche tu.»  
«Probabilmente hai ragione.» conclude lui, sbuffando sonoramente e facendo calare un imbarazzante silenzio.  
«Torno dentro ad aiutare Sasha.» dice lei, per spezzare quella tensione e non comprendendo affatto i motivi di essa: erano rimasti da soli quasi un anno in quel pianeta sperduto tra tempo e spazio e mai si era creato quel velo di imbarazzo tra di loro.  
Non avevano mai più parlato di quello che le aveva detto Rhys prima di scomparire, né degli sguardi profondi che si erano lanciati prima di scomparire, ma si erano concentrati soltanto sulla missione, per tornare a casa il prima possibile.  
Ed ora, finalmente di ritorno, sembrava davvero come se quel tempo non fosse mai esistito, sospeso tra il sogno e l’irrealtà, e quella tensione tanto evitata era ritornata con gran forza.  
«Ci sarò sempre, Fiona.» dice lui, prima che lei rientri, cogliendola impreparata e, forse, impaurita.  
«Lo so.» gli risponde, trattenendo un sorriso. Si gira di scatto e lo stringe, tirandolo a sé in un abbraccio timoroso e intenso nello stesso momento.  
«Ci rivedremo?» chiede Rhys, ricambiando il gesto.  
«Sai dove trovarmi e io so dove trovare te. Il resto dipende da noi.»  
«Non so se potrò farcela senza di te.» confessa Rhys, con voce bassa e la bocca quasi premuta sul suo orecchio. «Non sarei mai ritornato su Pandora, se non fosse stato per te.»  
«Quante verità per le mie orecchie!» risponde Fiona, cercando di smorzare l’imbarazzo, ma senza sciogliere la presa. «Sono sicura che te la caverai, come hai sempre fatto.»  
Rhys la lascia andare e ammira il suo sorriso fiero, conscio di quanto quella truffatrice abbia compiuto in lui il più grande dei furti.  
«Non mi hai mai detto chi fosse la persona che ti piaceva.» dice Fiona, in tono provocatorio.  
Rhys si china leggermente e, nell’arrossire di entrambi, la bacia delicatamente sulle labbra. Non dura che qualche secondo, ma sancisce un legame che costruiscono da tempo.  
«Non me l’hai mai chiesto.»  
Fiona ride, felice come non si sentiva da tempo e chiedendosi quanto debba aver sbattuto la testa per trovare quel tizio di fronte a lui così dannatamente tenero ed attraente.  
«Dopo aver sistemato alcune faccende a casa, tornerò qui. Non credo saresti in grado di gestire tutto da solo.» commenta, infine, sorridendo.  
«Ti aspetterò proprio in questo punto.»  
Fiona entra nel loro veicolo e Rhys torna verso la zona ormai occupata dagli impiegati dell’Hyperion, chiedendosi quante possibilità c’erano che quella storia finisse in quel modo, con Fiona che sembrava ricambiare i suoi sentimenti e uno sguardo al futuro più roseo che mai.  
In fondo, quella storia era finita esattamente nel modo in cui era iniziata: due sconosciuti, uniti dal destino, gli unici in grado di ricreare Gortys e di risolvere la matassa di quella situazione. Due persone, non più pazze di tutti gli svitati presenti su Pandora, che avevano scoperto di essere più affini di quello che avrebbero mai pensato.  
Rhys sa che li attendono altre mille avventure e mille altri scenari di morte, ma insieme a Fiona questa prospettiva non gli fa più alcuna paura.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.  
> Ho finito da poco il gioco della Telltale (perché sei fallita çç) “Tales from the Borderlands” e mi sono totalmente innamorata di questa coppia e, in generale, di loro come personaggi. Li ho trovati caratterizzati davvero benissimo, insieme anche a tutti gli altri personaggi della storia e mi sono divertita tantissimo a giocare quest’avventura.  
> Non ho ancora giocato i Borderlands da cui è tratto il gioco, ma ho letto che i pg di Fiona e Rhys sono stati creati dalla Telltale e questa storia si colloca esattamente dopo la fine del gioco.  
> Ho evitato per tutto il tempo la ship con Sasha che ci veniva tirata addosso in tutti i modi, ma che io ho trovato solo molto forzata (ovviamente, sono opinioni personali).  
> Che dire, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, spero in un commentino e vi mando tanti baci!
> 
>  
> 
> EclipseOfHeart


End file.
